marvel_cinematic_universe_fanonfandomcom-20200214-history
Arnold Brown
|gender = Male |age = |DOB = |DOD = |clearance = |IDno = |title = Professor |affiliation = |movie = |oneshot = |tv series = Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. (1 episode) |web series = |game = |comic = |actor = Graham Sibley |voice actor = |status = Deceased (Original Timeline) Unknown (Steve Timeline) Deceased (Ultron Timeline) Unknown (Non-Thanos Timeline) Alive (Loki Timeline) }} Arnold Brown was known to be a fanatical believer in HYDRA's ideology. Married to a Secretary of the Imperial Industries, he was the father of Laura Brown. While working for the Imperial Industries under his real name with Daniel Whitehall and Donald Birch, he also took a side job at HYDRA Preparatory Academy where he took the name Professor Steger and teach young students to learn all of HYDRA's philosophical ways. In the wake of the Destruction of HYDRA, Brown attempted to ensure that HYDRA's oldest traditions were maintained by Ruby Stevens, however his fanatical beliefs resulted made him come into conflict with Ruby and in Hale shooting and killing Steger. Biography Side Jobs within HYDRA During the his early twenties, Arnold worked for the Imperial Industries that his father recommended. He would go on to marry Executive Secretary and the two would have a daughter named Laura. He later joined the secret shadowy organization known as HYDRA and became very obsessed with it. As he had his friend Donald Birch covering his back and showing him everything on what HYDRA does, Arnold planned to bring his family into the fold, but became infuriated when his wife had divorced him and was planning to take his daughter. In order to prove how loyal he was to HYDRA, Brown murdered his wife and took his daughter somewhere where he would teach her how to embrace HYDRA. by worked his way up in both organizations While using his position to divert money and resources secretly into HYDRA, Brown took a side job at HYDRA Prepatory Academy where he took the name Professor Steger. His job was to educate young students that were kicked out from their families or those that were members of HYDRA families to serve HYDRA and show them what HYDRA's true goals were. For years, Brown continued to use his alias Steger and had been teaching a very few students of whom he believed would be great leaders within the organization. He also taught to Helen Hale's son Edward Hale and daughter Ruby Stevens. He was greatly disgraced of Edward's weakness and wouldn't do anything to stop him from leaving the academy. During one of Ruby's physical training sessions, Brown and Hale discussed her future. When Hale reminded Brown that Whitehall planned to put Ruby at the head of HYDRA, Brown replied that Whitehall was dead. Fall of HYDRA As HYDRA was being globally attacked by the United States Armed Forces, Steger received a message alerting him of the offensive against the organization. He then argued with Ruby Hale as she refused to kill her pet dog as part of her graduation exam, calling it a barbaric and futile ritual. Steger violently grabbed Ruby's arm, claiming that these kind of ritual were the key to HYDRA's success in the future, but before he could finish, he was shot by Hale who defended her daughter. Personality Arnold Brown was a fanatical believer in the HYDRA ideology, to the point he clung to its traditions and rituals to the very end without ever questioning them. He was convinced that all future HYDRA operatives had to eliminate all their potential weaknesses before serving, no matter how hard this was. Steger refused to give up on his convictions even when HYDRA faced extinction, which would eventually cause his demise at the hands of Helen Hale. Facilities *'HYDRA Preparatory Academy': Steger was a professor at the HYDRA Preparatory Academy, where he had pupils like Wolfgang von Strucker, Elsie Carson, Lance Halstan, and Helen Hale as well as the latter's daughter Ruby. Steger was still at the Academy when HYDRA fell, and found his death at the hands of Hale while he was assaulting Ruby. Relationships Family *Ex-Wife and Victim † *Laura Brown - Daughter Allies *HYDRA **Leslie Farrington **Daniel Whitehall **Donald Birch **Wolfgang von Strucker - Pupil **Lance Halstan - Pupil **Elsie Carson - Pupil Enemies *Ruby Stevens - Rebelling Pupil *Helen Hale - Pupil turned Colleague turned Killer External Links * Category:Americans Category:Brown Family Category:Deceased Characters - Original Timeline Category:Deceased Characters - Ultron Timeline Category:Humans Category:HYDRA Members Category:Males Category:Professors Category:Resurrected Characters - Loki Timeline Category:Secretaries Category:Teachers Category:Unknown Status - Non-Thanos Timeline Category:Unknown Status - Steve Timeline Category:Villains